


Luminaries doing their jobs

by Spaghetti_fangirl



Series: Chronicles of Vyper [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Properties, Dead Magic, F/F, F/M, Half-Human, Implied M!preg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, The power of friendship, Vampires, gay shit, heavy depressing shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_fangirl/pseuds/Spaghetti_fangirl
Summary: A group of borderline hitmen called The Luminaries do their job, which is killing/defeating whoever or whatever they’re told to





	1. Introduction

This world is named Gaia, a land of four countries ruled by and named for the four goddesses.

Braed: a land of diverse cities run by the Apostles, four elected officials and one chosen by the goddess, who make sure the city isn't destroyed. However the Apostles are getting paid by the mafia who are the people who truly run the city

Albine: natural home of the Albis, a pale-skinned people with colder eyes and hair who enjoy fishing. This icy desert is ruled by an Oligarchy. There have been rumors of clans of Werewolves in the mountainous region.

Terraren: Home of the Terrae, or sub-humans, a group of human-like animals who can breed with humans. The land is a hot, humid, wooded plain with six months of rain

Ardenia: Home of the Ardias, a darker-skinned people with warmer eyes and hair who enjoy gardening. The land is ruled by a democracy that elects a ruler to rule for a few years. There are rumors of Earth mages in the densely wooded area.

Now, we move on to the magics

Thunder: Heavy hitting and very draining magic that uses the plasmatic particles in the air to blast what is effectively a lightning bolt at a target

Fire: Medium hitting/draining magic that uses the heat and flammable particles in the air to create an explosion or cause one's attacks to catch fire

Wind: Light hitting/draining move that uses the wind to amplify one's attacks

Light: A magic that allows the user to summon a weapon to hurt things, the magic is bestowed to a limited amount of peoples by the goddesses

Dark: same powers of light, it is something that the wielder can obtain using crystals (which are highly illegal)

Earth: the dead magic that was able to manipulate the earth to the wielder's advantage

and finally, our main characters

Styr: a cynical, sarcastic 17 year-old with short, curly grey hair and heterochromatic yellow and pink eyes, he is decently kind to the people he's close to. He is an Albi that uses light magic

Chon: a kind, goofy, muscular 19 year-old with short black-green hair and red eyes, he's decent at cooking and is pleasant to be around. He is a half Albi and half Ardia who uses fire magic

Cidney: a cocky, immature 16 year-old with golden hair and blue eyes, she is fiery and a bundle of emotions. she is an Albi with a Terran grandmother, she uses lightning magic

(More characters will be added later)


	2. 1.1: New Star in the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay introduction 2

A young, mysterious boy made his way down an equally mysterious alley to the meeting place, the place in which he was based out of. This boys name is Styr, a mercenary under the Luminaries who leads their 4th division. As he enters the building he walks to the fifth door to his left, or was it right, and proceeds to flop onto his couch. This room led to the rooms needed for division 4 to function as a unit, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Despite the numerous bedrooms there were only two members, Styr and Chon. Chon is Styr’s second in command and basically handles the grunts while his boss goes and offs the target, they make a good duo. However their story was about to go in a new direction once a suspicious man comes in wanting the death of a crime syndicate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun times writing an introduction, very fun
> 
> I JUST WANT TO GET TO STYR BEING A DICK ALREADY GODDESSES DAMN IT


	3. 1.2: New Star in the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more introduction

we are then taken to an alleyway where a taller, more muscular man is standing next to a drainage pipe waiting for a suspicious man to appear; however, he suddenly is knocked over with a feeling of deja vu. A memory of a day like this two years ago when Division 4 was flourishing and he was oblivious to its existence...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dark mysterious figure flanked by two shorter figures and trailed by two smaller figures appeared from around a corner, the tall man was the leader of Division 4, this was obvious as he had the leader’s scarf. Just then, a dog crossed paths with the man.

“Damn bitch,” spat the man “getting in our way, watch closely kids because this is what we do to people who get in our way!!” the man proceeded to violently kick the jaw of the dog, slamming it into the wall nearby and killing it instantly.

“D-dono!” cried the younger girl “W-what’d you do that fo-“

“It’s best not to question him, Cid,” Whispered the younger Styr, oblivious to the man across the street from him.

“Cmon kids!” called one of the men flanking Dono, “we need to get there pronto!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chon was brought back to the present by an aggressively snapping man in a dark trench coat, this man was in fact not a man but a petit girl trying to get Chon’s attention.

“‘scuse me mister,” she asked “but you need to go check on your kid, he’s being mean to the birds”

Chon glanced around and, after not noticing that there were no birds or children nearby, realized that he had just had his very cheap watch stolen. He shrugged this off and went back to Division 4’s headquarters where a small man who was the only known survivor of the destruction of the old Division 4 was waiting for him to return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dono  
> 27 (current year)  
> A tall man who kills a dog in his first appearance, leader of the destroyed Division 4  
> Status: Deceased 
> 
> story updates every other saturday folks


End file.
